Omväxlande situationer
by Aveline01
Summary: Det var inte bara en otänkbar utan en omöjlig bedrift som de ställts inför. Tja, man har aldrig mött Percy förut om man kallar något för omöjligt. Det var vad gudarna och halvblodslägrets ledare tänkte när deras liv plötsligt bytes ut mot varandra. Gudarna var nu tvungna att genomlida en hel dag som halvgudar och halvgudarna som gudar. Inga problem alls, eller hur?
1. Jag blir kung över oplanerade planer

AN: Det här var bara något som jag funderade ut under någon minut och sedan inte kunde släppa tills att det var ner skrivet. Det var ursprungligen tänkt att bli en oneshot men eftersom jag inte är helt klart ännu (men jag är på god väg) så delade jag upp denna fanfiction i mindre delar i stället.

Helt enkelt för att jag ville publicera den på Percy Jacksons födelsedag, 18 augusti. Så grattis Percy och hoppas att du kommer att överleva ännu ett år mot monster och andra problem ^^

Hoppas att denna fanfic blev okej, ni får gärna säga vad ni tycker om den :)

Och jag äger ingenting av Percy Jackson, allt tillhör Rick Riordan (som förövrigt publicerade sin nyaste bok: Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes idag *jubel*).

* * *

Det var med en obehaglig känsla som Percy såg mellan gudarna hur de argumenterade om hans trovärdighet och hans rätt att leva.

Det var inte som om han ville vara den personen i profetian i första hand. Och det var definitivt inte som om han ville ha vikten av världens öde på sina axlar heller. Det hade varit illa nog med himlens tyngd men Percy var övertygad om att ödets tyngd skulle väga mycket, mycket mer.

Thalia log lugnande mot Percy borta vid Artemis sida som gudinnans nya löjtnant. Lätt för henne att vara lugn. Det var inte henne de planerade hur de skulle eller inte skulle döda.

Percy hade inte bara sitt eget liv att oroa sig för nu. Han måste se till att Bessie, eller Ophiotauros som den tydligen egentligen hette, kommer i säkerhet också.

"Och varför skulle vi lita på dig?", mullrade Hefaistos.

För att han hade tillbringat varenda dag i över två år att se till att ni gudar tryggt kunde sitta kvar på era troner och samtidigt hålla lägret, hans vänner och sig själv i säkerhet när Kronos, monster och till och med ni själva hotar till krig hela tiden! ville Percy skrika men han skulle antagligen bara bli elektrifierad av Zeus och då skulle hans pappa - Poseidon och himlens härskare starta ett krig.

Igen kan tilläggas.

Så Percy bet sig i tungan och sa i stället: "Jag är bara fjorton år. Om profetian handlar om mig är det två år kvar."

"Då har Kronos två år på sig att lura dig", invände Athena. "Det kan hända mycket på två år, unge hjälte."

Jäkla logik, svor Percy. Han är bekymrad över att efter ha varit på tre stora uppdrag och alla gånger varit till nytta så litar dem fortfarande inte på honom. Det kändes tja, orättvist. Kanske så hade Luke till slut lyckats maska sig in i hans hjärna och fått honom att tänka så, men Percy fann att han inte orkade bry sig om det. Vad skulle han göra för att bevisa att han var på gudarnas sida? Eller skulle han behöva vänta på att de erkände det på hans begravning efter att ha dödats på något hemskt och fruktansvärt sätt?

De hade gott om bevis att han inte skulle förråda dem för titanerna. Gudarna var inga bra härskare hade Percy för länge sen kommit fram till, men de var bättre än titanerna.

"Hur kan jag bevisa att jag är på er sida?", frågade Percy till slut och han kände hur Annabeth fattade hans hand och gav honom en uppmuntrande kläm som för att säga: "Vad är det värsta som kan hända?"

Gudarna stirrade på honom som om han hade sagt att han var härskaren över påskäggen.

Apollon tog ut sina hörlurar från sina öron och Ares slutade att slipa sin kniv som han hade hållit i.

Mr D, eller hans riktiga namn, Dionysos bröt tystnaden den här gången och fnös. "Frågade han vad jag tror att han frågade?"

De andra gudarna började att skratta.

"Bra en Percy."

"Ja, du fick oss nästan där!"

"Jag menade allvar", sa Percy med rynkad panna och gudarna tystnade igen. Ophitauros simmade nervöst omkring i sitt klot.

Gudarna är arroganta varelser som inte ens kunde lyssna ordentligt. Vänta. Arroganta… Percy fick en idé. En vansinnig idé dock. Han kommer antagligen att dö på kuppen och då får Thalia rädda världen i stället för honom. Men det var värt ett försök.

"Jag är varken rädd för att ta ansvar eller för att leda", började Percy och hoppades att Annabeth inte skulle känna hur svettiga hans händer plötsligt blivit. "Jag skulle vilja bevisa att jag en dag kommer att vara redo att ta på mig det fulla ansvaret av profetian-"

Bra. Nu hade han åtminstone alla gudars uppmärksamhet.

"-och jag varken kommer att backa från mig uppgift eller att gå med titanerna. Att vara en halvgud är inte lätt, det kommer att bli svårt, nästan omöjligt att förgöra Kronos, men jag kommer att försöka och för att komma dit behöver jag ert stöd. Och att ni inte blåser upp mig i luften", tillade Percy.

"Givetvis så kommer du att behöva vårt stöd", fräste Zeus. "Vi är gudar. Allsmäktiga. Du är bara en dödlig, lilla hjälte."

"Du talade som om halvgudar hade alla världen bördor på sina axlar", muttrade Demeter instämmande. "Vi gudar har också våra egna bekymmer vet du."

Ja, planen börjar att verka, tänkte Percy triumferande. Det fungerar faktiskt.

"Det är tufft att vara en halvgud", stod Percy fast.

"Inte lika hårt som att vara en gud", morrade Ares. "Vi har en massa arbetsuppgifter som vi måste sköta."

"Jag slår vad om att pojken inte skulle klara en dag som en gud", lade Zeus till.

Hermes började plötsligt att skratta samtidigt som Poseidon satte sitt huvud i sina händer.

Hans bror var en idiot i kungliga mått.

"Det här är ingen bra idé. En dålig strategi", mumlade Athena men Zeus lyssnade inte på henne utan höll sin uppmärksamhet fäst på Percy.

"Är det en utmaning ers nåd Zeus?", frågade Percy smidigt.

Gudarna frös i sina troner. Annabeth, Grover och Thalia stirrade på Percy som om de inte trodde sina ögon. Ophiotauros släppte ut ett frågande: "Muuu?"

"Du menar alltså att du, en simpel halvgud, skulle vara en gud för en dag?", sa Zeus sakta som om han försökte att bearbeta det.

Percy skulle inte kalla sig simpel, men, ja, det var det hans plan gick ut på i grunden. "Och ni skulle vara halvgudar", fortsatte han och gudarna såg på honom med deras misstro tydligt synlig.

"Det skulle kunna fungera", sa Annabeth och Percy kunde nästan se hur kugghjulen i hennes hjärna arbetade för att räkna ut den bästa strategin till den här situationen.

"Vi är i krigs tider", avbröt Athena. "Vi kan inte göra något sådant här oplanerat. Det kan vara exakt vad Kronos behöver för att ta över Olympos."

"Det är bara för en dag", svarade Percy. "En dag och vi kan glömma att den någonsin hände. Ni skulle få en instinkt på hur vi levde och vi skulle få en instinkt på hur ni levde. Det är en vin-vin situation."

"Jag har behövt semester nu för ett tag", muttrade Hermes från hans plats. "Det är som sagt bara för en dag vet ni. Ingen behöver lida någon skada."

Athena steg ner från sin tron och började att vandra fram och tillbaka muttrande för sig själv innan hon slutligen såg upp. "Jag har en idé hur vi kan genomföra denna galenskap om nu ni alla insisterar."

Percys ögonbryn sköts upp. Av alla gudar och gudinnor hade han trott att Athena skulle vara den som skulle ge med sig sist. Men nu hade hon redan kommit på en plan till steg två och allt. Vilket var mer än vad Percy hade kommit fram till. Men vad hade han egentligen väntat av den person som var mor till Annabeth?

När ingen gud invände mot gudinnans ord så fortsatte hon. "Vi kommer behöva ledaren för varje stuga. De kommer att ta över sin odödliga förälder arbete för en dag. Då kommer vi gudar att byta plats med dem."

"Vänta", sa Apollon. "Så det du säger är att vi ska till Halvblodslägret… som halvgudar…?"

"Det är vad jag försökte att säga", instämde Athena med en iskall, frostig blick. Percy var nästan förvånad över att solen inte frös till is. "Verkar som om någonting fungerar där uppe i alla fall."

"Påstår du att jag inte är klok?", började Apollon ilsket men Artemis avbröt honom.

"Det är inte ett påstående. Det är fakta, broder."

"Åh, jaså det tycker-"

"Håll tyst ni två", fräste Zeus.

"Och de av oss som inte har några barn?", invände Hera utan att ha påverkats av de andra gudarnas käbbel och hennes ansiktsuttryck var en uttryckslös mask.

"Ni kommer att åka dit ändå", svarade Athena. "Jag är säker på att några av våra barn inte har något emot att ta två områden." Gudinnan såg mot Percy när hon sa det sista men det var klart som dagen att det inte hade menats som en komplimang.

"Då var det bestämt då", sa Zeus slutligen. "Någon som har några invägningar?"

Ingen svarade.

Mötet fortsatte. Men efter det fann Percy att han inte kunde sluta le och Annabeth var tvungen att armbåga honom i revbenet så att han skulle slutat att flina. Men han slutade inte att vara upprymd efter det dock.

Äntligen så lyste lyckan åt hans håll.


	2. Vi går på ett föräldramöte

AN: Eftersom jag verkligen klådde att svara ordentligt på alla reviews oavsett om man har ett konto eller inte, så bestämde jag mig för att göra samma sak här som i min andra fanfiction Lägret läser PJ.

Så…

* * *

 **Reviews svar:**

 **Lealover1:** Hej Lea!  
Det var alldeles för länge sedan som jag "pratade" med dig känns det som, jag borde absolut ta och kommentera din egen fanfic snart… vet du vad, jag gör det direkt när jag har publicerat det här kapitlet.  
I alla fall, tack för din review, och när du skrev: _"Okej jag ska va helt ärligt. Få inte panik nu. Läs allting. Okej, redo?"_ fick jag inte panik, utan jag tänkte mer: _wops, vad är det nu jag har skrivit som var så avskyvärt?_ Blev lättad att det inte alls var något sådant utan jag började i stället att le 3 tack så hemskt mycket för dina värmande och uppmuntrande ord! Glad att jag inte gjorde dig besviken med den här fanficen, vi får se om det håller i sig. Glad att du tycker att kapitlet blev så lyckat, jag försökte att skriva det med en eftertanke på hur de skulle ha reagerat ^^  
Trevligt att du gillade biten med Hermes, Poseidon och den biten när Zeus gick i Percys fälla. Jag har alltid tänkt mig Hermes som ganska så snabb tänkt och Poseidon kändes det som om han om någon skulle veta vad Percy sysslade med, och Zeus, nja, inte riktigt, han är mer ute och cyklar i det blå.

Ingen fara alls, faktum är att jag knappt såg några stav fel alls, inget blev oläsligt eller nåt. Förstår precis vad du skrev om allt. Och det gör inget om Reviewn inte blir jätte lång eller jätte kort för den delen. Jag nöjer mig med allt :^) Det låter som en bra idé att få lite sömn. Vilken dag började du i skolan efter lovet? Själv började jag i onsdags (19/8).

Och till ditt PS. jag svär på Styx att jag arbetar på det, fast det enda jag nu kan säga att det förhoppningsvis kommer att bli färdigt den här veckan.

Och återigen, tack för dina ord för denna fanfiction och Lägret läser  
Ha det bra du med, Lea  
\- Aveline

 **friday2220:** Hejsan

Tack för att du tycker att denna fanfic var en bra idé och att du gillar min stil på den. Jag blir alltid så glad av sådana härliga ord 3  
Då är vi två, jag ser alltid väldigt tydligt framför mig när Apollon och Artemis tjafsar.  
Den stora frågan kan dessvärre inte svaras på tills att du själv har läst det xD men det kommer inte att bli allt för storslaget (tyvärr), i denna fanfic så är det inte just det jag siktar på att vissa… så den större frågan är *trumvirvel* kommer du ens att få ett svar på den stora frågan som du hade i första hand? Sorry för hemlighetsmakeriet btw ^^ Men tackar, tackar för att du gillade Zeus kommentar och inte att förglömma den fantastiska sjökon Bessies kommentar.  
Tanken var att: Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera, Hefaistos, Athena, Apollon, Artemis, Ares, Afrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysos och till och med Hades skulle få tillbringa en solig dag på halvblodslägret, så det är alla olympier plus två till. (Hoppas att jag fick med alla där, puh, det är många att räkna upp). När det kommer till Athena så tror jag att hennes fördomar/rivalitet mot Poseidon och Percy förhållande med hennes dotter grumlar hennes syn om Percy. Så hon misstänkte nog vad det hela skulle komma och hon sa till och med: _"Det här är ingen bra idé. En dålig strategi"_ Men hon försökte inte att förhindra det som hände på något mer sätt en den kommentaren så jag tror att hon var något för häpen och misstänksam mot Percy för att tänka klart i det ögonblicket. (Där fick du lite undanhållen information från författaren på köpet XD).

Och förhoppningsvis så kommer Lägret läser vara uppe inom en vecka, men jag kan lova dig att jag aldrig kommer att överge någon av mina fanfictions även om det tar en vecka, en måndag, sex månader eller tre år att uppdatera.

Ha en bra dag  
-Aveline

* * *

AN: Det enda som jag har att tillägga är att när det blir en horizontal line betyder att historien skiftar läge. Och med den informationen avklarad, till själva kapitlet:

* * *

"Så du säger att vi kommer att åka till Olympen imorgon?"

"Stämmer."

"Vi och gudarna ska byta liv med varandra?"

"Japp."

"För en hel dag?"

"Jag tror att du har fattat det nu, Castor."

"Percy", avbröt Annabeth. "Ge honom en paus. Jag tror att han är i chock."

"Jag vet att jag kommer att spy snart", erkände Katie och fick en svagt grön skiftning i sin hudfärg.

Percy såg på de andra ledarna som verkade vara i olika tillstånd mellan chock och uppsluppenhet. Det hade gått ganska så bra om han fick säga det själv. Eller det skulle i alla fall kunnat ha tagit nyheterna mycket sämre, tänkte han och såg på sprickan i marmorgolvet efter Nico di Angelos flykt.

"Det kommer inte att bli alltför komplicerat", informerade Annabeth de andra. "Vi kommer att se över vår odödliga förälders arbetsuppgifter imorgon, och så hjälper vi varandra med de gudarna som inte har några barn. Gudarna själva kommer att komma till lägret imorgon efter att ha förklarat vad vi kommer att göra. De kommer att ha förvandlats till halvgudar och ser över våra arbetsuppgifter och följer det schemat som deras barn har.

Alla halvgudar kommer tillbaka från lovet imorgon. Som ni vet så brukar vi inte göra så i vanliga fall, antagligen så har detta aldrig även hänt förut, men vi vill skapa en sådan normal stämning här som möjligt när gudarna kommer. Svårare än så är det inte. Har alla förstått? Ja, Travis?", sa Annabeth tålmodigt när Hermes son tog ner sin hand igen.

"Ehm, var det här med att förvandlas till gudar före eller efter det här med arbetsuppgifter?"

Annabeth suckade. Det skulle bli en lång kväll.

* * *

"Så dottern min", började Afrodite och slog ut med händerna. "Det är kommer att bli så spännande, inte sant?"

Silena såg sig något hjälplöst omkring i sin mors privata rum. Det var fullt av speglar som alla tycktes stirra tillbaka mot henne så Silena försökte att undvika att direkt se på någon. Rummet hade bara handsmidda möbler och vackra dekorationer täckte varje yta av kammaren.

Spännande var inte det ord som Silena hade kommit att tänka på när Percy och Annabeth till slut lyckats samla alla ledare och berättat om nyheten. Hon kämpade emot lusten att gäspa, när Annabeth hade sagt att de skulle ta sig hit på morgonen menade hon kanske mitt i natten. Klockan vara bara halvfyra. Eller så hade den andra flickan en annan uppfattning av vad morgon betydde.

"Det kommer att bli intressant", instämde Silena och visste att det var de ord som gudinnan förväntades höra. "Vad är det jag ska göra idag, egentligen?"

Afrodite log strålande mot henne och hela rummet tycktes lysa upp lite. "Trodde aldrig att du skulle fråga. Nå väl, först så måste du vandra några varv runt salarna här så att alla kan sola sig i din skönhet. Det vore ju ett sådant slöseri om vi vackra människor inte lät andra se vad de inte har-"

Så du vill att jag ska göra andra olyckliga för att de inte ser lika bra ut, noterade Silena dystert.

"-sen så måste du kontakta min son Eros om dagens kärlekspar, där efter får du bestämma själv vilket typ av förhållande de ska ha. De kanske kan vara en olycklig kärlek!", utropade Afrodite förtjust. "Alltid den bästa kärleken, förstår du."

Kan inte alla bara få leva lyckliga, tänkte Silena hopplöst. Alla skulle må mycket bättre då.

"Det låter bra mamma", sa Silena.

Afrodite släppte plötsligt ut ett skrik. "Vi måste piffa till dig!", sa gudinnan upphetsat. "Det är dags för en makeover!

Åh nej, varför just jag, stönade Silena mentalt när hon lät Afrodite dra henne in i ett mindre rum.

* * *

"Min son, idag får du privilegiet att göra den viktigaste saken i hela ditt liv. Du kommer aldrig att få den här möjligheten igen."

Lee svalde nervöst när solguden gick fram och tillbaka i rummet de nu befann sig i. Bara de två meningarna gjorde att han önskade att han var tillbaka hemma med sin mamma och bakade pepparkakor i stället.

"Är du redo att ta det här ansvaret?", sa Apollon och stannade framför Lee.

Nej! ville Lee skrika. Han visste knappt varför han i Tartaros var här idag. Men han nickade i stället för hans tunga verkade ha domnat och vägrade att svara någonting.

"Är du redo att sätta ditt liv på spel för det här", fortsatte Apollon med en brinnande passion i hans röst. "Är du redo att köra min skatt, min stolthet och glädje som jag bara har lånat ut en gång förut? Och oroa dig inte, bara du inte får panik som den andra killen så kommer du inte att få dig en enkelbiljett till Underjorden."

Vad var det som hände förra gången? Vad var det han inte skulle få panik om? Lee kämpade med att inte börja hyperventilera. Håll dig lugn Lee. Han skulle klara det här. Ingen fara. Trevliga tankar. Enhörningar och ponnys. Inte farliga uppdrag… enhörningar och ponnys…

"Du kommer att få köra: Solbilen!", utbrast Apollon dramatiskt. "Eller, tja, det brukade vara en vagn, men det är en bil nu."

Lee slöt ögonen innan han öppnade dem igen. Han försökte att le mot Apollon men det blev nog mer som en grimas. "Det låter toppen. Ser fram emot det."

"Jag är glad att du säger så", strålade Apollon. "Kom nu."

Plötsligt så fanns inte världen under Lees fötter och en känsla av att ha badat i kallt vatten kom över honom innan marken fanns under honom igen.

"Jag tror att jag måste spy", mumlade Lee mot marken och kände sig som Katie hade gjort dagen innan.

"Inte på mig bil", sa Apollon genast och Lee såg långsamt upp.

Där stod den mest magnifika bli som han någonsin hade sätt. Det var en Maserati Spyder cabriolet. Den glänste i ljuset från månen som ännu var uppe och den röda färgen hade inte en enda fläck på sig. Den var helt perfekt och Lee tänkte frånvarande att om han hade varit en son till Hefaistos så skulle han antagligen ha börjat att drägla eller något annat generande framför bilen.

"Wow", sa Lee förundrat. "Får jag köra den där?"

"Japp, grabben", svarade Apollon. "Den går bara åt ett håll. Vänster. Så du kan inte vända när du väl har börjat att köra."

Lee nickade bara frånvarande. Kanske skulle den här dagen inte bli så tokig trots allt. Apollon tog upp nycklarna ur sin högra ficka och dinglade med dem från sina fingrar. Lee höjde handen för att ta emot den men solguden stoppade honom.

"Inte en skråma på min bil, son", sa Apollon varnande.

"Självklart inte", sa Lee snabbt.

Apollon såg fortfarande varnande på honom. "Inte en enda skråma. Eller konsekvenserna kommer inte att bli trevliga."

Solguden gav Lee nycklarna till sist. "Ha en bra dag, son." sen blixtrade guden bort där ifrån och lämnade Lee med en cool bil och en skräckslagen känsla av undergång.

* * *

"Pappa, är det klokt att göra det här i krigstider?", frågade Clarisse och försökte att hålla sitt ansiktsuttryck uttryckslöst när hon såg på krigsguden.

Vissa aldrig svaghet Clarisse, upprepade hon för sig själv om och om igen. Hon var ingen veckling och hon var fast besluten att inte framstå som det med tanken på allt som hon hade gått igenom under den senaste tiden.

"Klokt?", fnös Ares hånfullt. "Det är Athenas område. Du kommer att fokusera på att kriga. Eftersom blixtansikte verkar vara fast besluten att krossa Kronos armé så kommer att bli ditt ansvar att komma på ett sätt att göra mos av dem. Uppfattat?"

"Uppfattat", svarade Clarisse blankt. Det verkade inte vara så illa. Att kriga och slås var hennes specialitet. Hon önskade bara att det här inte hade dykt upp så fort efter hennes uppdrag. Tack gudarna att det bara var en dag. Percy hade åtminstone vett nog att inte begära mer.

Gudarna förbjude att han någonsin hörde henne säga det, grimaserade Clarisse. Inte en monsters chans framför hennes spjut helt enkelt.

"Här", sa Ares, totalt omedveten om sin dotters tankar, och höll fram en kort dolk som Clarisse tog emot. "Den leder till vapenförrådet. Ta inte sönder någonting." och med dem orden gick han iväg. Bara så där. Inte ett endaste ord till.

Clarisse kvävde en suck. Vad hade hon egentligen väntat sig?

* * *

Thalia kände sig för första gången på evigheter som om hon hade hittat hem. Det enda som var beklagligt var att hon inte kunde stanna med jägarna idag också utan skulle bli tvungen att sköta sin fars arbetsuppgifter.

Hon kunde inte klandra Percy för att ha tagit den här chansen, hon önskade bara att hon inte hade behövt ingå i den här planen.

Artemis hade sagt att Thalia inte skulle behöva sköta hennes uppgifter som mån gudinna eftersom den här episoden bara skulle vara under dagens ljusa timmar.

Förhoppningsvis.

Så Thalia behövde inte oroa sig över sina jägaruppgifter. Om hon nu bara kunde hitta var Zeus var någonstans så att han snabbt kunde tala om för henne vad hon skulle göra under dagen.

Sen kunde de enkelt glömma att de någonsin hade pratat med varandra.

"För Hades skull! Var någonstans är han?", muttrade Thalia för sig själv när hon cirklade runt palatset för femte gången denna morgon.

* * *

"De är okloka, dåraktiga, irrationella, oförsiktiga, oförnuftiga…", muttrade Athena och höll upp en gammal karta innan hon skakade på sitt huvud och lade ner den igen i en av skrivbordslådorna hon hade framför sig.

"Obetänksamma", tillade Annabeth hjälpsam där hon stod bakom sin mamma.

"Exakt", instämde Athena. "Jag är glad att det åtminstone är en som förstår det. Fast du är ju min dotter så jag hade inte väntat mig något mindre."

Athena fortsatte att gå på om hur idiotiska de andra gudarna var som genomförde det här när hon lede Annabeth genom olika salar.

Då och då hummade Annabeth överens eller nickade allvarligt.

Den första regeln som alla barn till Athena fick lära sig var att mamma alltid har rätt.

Den andra regeln var att om hon skulle ha fel så gällde den första regeln.

"Din uppgift idag kommer att vara att söka upp värdefull fakta om våra motståndare. Försök att leta upp deras svagheter", informerade Athena henne om. "Kommer du att klara det?"

Annabeth rättade stolt på ryggen. "Jag kommer att göra mitt bästa mamma."

Athena nickade nöjt. "Du kommer att ha tillgång till biblioteket här och till informationen på min privata dator bara i nödfall om bibliotekets fakta inte räcker."

"Jag kommer att finna det du söker efter", svarade Annabeth.

"Det var det jag trodde", sa Athena lugnt med en skugga av ett leende.

Gudinnan lede Annabeth vidare tills de om till stora och majestätiska, men dock förseglade portar.

Athena knäppte med fingrarna och portarna gled öppna.

Annabeth gapade. Det var den mest fantastiska syn hon någonsin hade sett. Böcker efter böcker stod på rader som gick så långt bort att hon inte kunde se slutet. Rummet måste vara lika stort som ett, nej, hon kunde inte komma på något att jämföra dess storlek med.

"Får jag söka bland dessa?", frågade Annabeth stumt.

Athena nickade. "För idag. Gör mig inte besviken."

"Jag kommer inte", svarade Annabeth fast besluten att klara av den här uppgiften hon hade framför sig. Det var bara ett tiotusentals böcker det handlade om. Nog måste minst en av alla dem ha informationen hon behövde?

"Du kommer också att behöva se över Heras arbete", tillade Athena. "Thalia flickan skulle vara det första valet men Zeus barn och Hera har aldrig kommit överens så du var det andra valet."

Gudinnan gav henne en bunt av papper. "Det är bara att läsa igenom och lägga i två olika höger. En för sådana saker som kan fixas och en för sådant som inte är möjligt i detta läge."

"Jag kommer att ordna det", lovade Annabeth.

* * *

Katie försökte verkligen hårt att fokusera på vad hennes mamma, Demeter sa för något.

Man kan bara säga att det inte gick så bra.

"Liljorna måste vattnas med exakt 3,486…"

Katie önskade att hon inte hade kallats till lägret ifrån hennes semester med sin pappa för att sedan få reda på att hon skulle bli en gudinna och ta över sin mors arbetsuppgifter.

"Gräsklipparen finns bakom…"

Katie sa: "Um" och "Okej, mamma" när Demeter pratade på oavbrutet.

"Och, kära, du måste vaka över elden när min syster Hestia är på lägret", tillade Demeter och stannade till mitt i trädgården.

Katie såg på henne för första gången med äkta intresse. "Jag kan göra det", försäkrade hon snabbt. Det var inte det att hon inte gillade trädgårdsskötsel, men hennes mamma hade en talang att få det att låta fruktansvärt tråkigt.

"Utmärkt", nickade Demeter. "Glöm inte att äta en hälsosam lunch sedan", sa gudinnan och nöp i Katies kinder innan hon pratade vidare om hur murgrönan skulle klippas.

"Nej, mamma. Jag ska inte glömma det, mamma", muttrade Katie och följde efter Demeter när hon fortsatte att gå.

* * *

Det var så orättvist, tänkte Castor. Alla andra fick göra häftiga uppgifter som att köra i flygande bilar eller att ta hand om ett undervattens palats. Men givetvis så var han tvungen att stanna på lägret som han i alla fall såg varje dag.

Det var orättvist helt enkelt.

"Du måste se till att du slår Keiron i pinochle", bestämde Dionysos för sin son. "Det är skamligt annars."

"Du har aldrig lyckas pappa", påpekade Castor.

"Det är inte mig vi ska prata om nu", sa Dionysos enkelt och tog en klunk av sin cola light.

Vänta lite, varför skulle hans pappa berätta för honom vad han skulle göra. Castor såg sin far varje dag och visste vad han vanligtvis gjorde på lägret.

"Betyder det här att jag får göra allt du brukar göra?", sa Castor långsamt.

Dionysos lade huvudet på sned i en tankeväckande gest. "Jag kan inte se varför inte."

"Så jag kan skrika på folk att göra som jag säger? Jag kan lata mig hela dagen? Och dricka massor av läsk?", utbrast Castor.

"Hallå! Att vara lägrets direktör är ett hårt och krävande arbete. Jag latar mig inte", protesterade Dionysos. "Vissa lite respekt för den man som såg till att du är i liv."

"Men du förnekade inte att jag får göra det", sa Castor triumferande. Kanske så skulle dagen urarta sig till något bra ändå. "Och usch, det sista hade jag inte behövt höra", muttrade han smått illamående.

* * *

Nico stirrade framför sig på guden och kunde inte tro sina ögon.

"Du vill att jag ska sköta om Underjorden medans du är borta?" sa han tvivlande och försökte i smyg torka bort spåret av tårar från sina kinder.

"Ja", svarade Hades olyckligt. "Min bror gav mig inget annat alternativ än att komma med de andra gudarna på deras lilla expedition."

"Åh", mumlade Nico och såg på mannen som var hans far. De värsta var att det syntes att de var släkt. De hade samma bleka hud och svarta, bottenlösa ögonfärg. Den färg som Bianca hade delat med dem. Innan hon… Nico knöt ilsket ihop sina knytnävar. Han skulle få henne tillbaka. Han måste få henne tillbaka.

"Jag avskyr det här lika mycket som du", försäkrade Hades. "Men det är tack och lov bara för en dag. Persefone kommer att hjälpa dig med det du behöver veta."

"Och vad får dig att tro att jag kommer att gå med på det här", fnös Nico och försökte att stå stark.

"Kaxa inte emot nu, pojk", mullrade Hades.

Nico huttrade i kylan från vinden när han stirrade på guden. Just nu var han tröt och arg och kall. Han hade ingen aning om var han var någonstans och ville bara krypa under ett täcke i några år tills att han fick kontroll över den storm som brukade vara hans liv. Men mest av allt så ville han ha sin syster vid sin sida igen.

"Okej, visst, jag kommer att göra det", muttrade Nico till sist och såg bort från sin far. Det var uppenbart att hans pappa inte brydde sig om honom ett dugg utan bara skulle använda honom till den här uppgiften som de andra gudarna krävde så att Nico sedan kunde kastas ut igen som gårdagens sopor.

Ja, det är precis vad som kommer att hända, tänkte Nico bistert.

* * *

Hefaistos grymtade något och mixtrade med någonting i sina stora händer. "Son, du kommer att få arbeta i smedjan under dagen och göra nya vapen."

Beckendorf nickade. "Jag brukar hålla till i smedjan på lägret. Det här kommer inte att bli något problem. Men hur tar jag mig till din smed? Krävs det någon nyckel? Ett lösenord? Eller kommer någonting att vakta dörrarna från inkräktare, pappa?"

Beckendorf tänkte att det var rimliga frågor. Hefaistos höll sina skapelser kärt och ville inte att någonting skulle hända dem. Det var samma sak i hans egen stuga.

Hefaistos slutade att mixtra med det han nu höll i och såg upp på sin son. "Nu är jag förvirrad", konstaterade han.

"Kommer jag behöva någonting för att ta mig in i din verkstad?", upprepade Beckendorf tålmodigt.

"Hm, nej, pojk. Det är bara att gå in."

Jaha. Så mycket för att hålla sina skapelser säkra.

* * *

"Så, pappa", sa Travis nonchalant, "vad ska vi göra idag?"

Hermes skrattade bara. "Åh, inget allt för ansträngande. Oroa er inte. Det kommer att bli kul."

Travis och Connor delade en blick med varandra innan de rykte på sina axlar och följde efter Hermes.

Budbärarnas gud lede sina söner till sitt kontor innan han gick fram till sitt skrivbord och öppnade en av lådorna. "Här står allt som ni ska göra idag."

Hermes räckte över pappret till Connor som vek upp den. Hans ögon vidgades när han läste vad som stod. Det måste ha blivit ett misstag.

Han sa så också men Hermes bara viftade bort det när Travis också läste vad det stod.

"Pappa", sa Travis sakta. "Hur ska vi hinna med allt det här?"

"Ja", fortsatte Connor snabbt, "det står att vi måste gå på minst två möten, leverera dagens post till hundrafyrtioåtta gudar och gudinnor, sedan måste vi se över att vägarbetet i Colorado blir gjort, och sedan leda själar till Underjorden. Vi kommer inte göra allt det här, eller hur?"

Bröderna Stoll blev lättade när Hermes skakade på huvudet nekande.

"Ni kan behöva leverera mer post om någon vill skicka tillbaka ett svar direkt. Allt kan hända", sa guden muntert.

Båda bröderna stirrade förfärat på Hermes.

"Vad det något som jag glömde?", sa Hermes oskyldigt. "Javisst ja! Ni kan inte ge er iväg utan det här." Hermes knäppte med sina fingra och två skokartonger dök upp i hans utsträckta hand.

Travis tog stumt emot dem.

"Tja, jag tror att det var allt", fastslog Hermes. "Ha en bra dag. Saionara Travis, Connor. Och bry er inte om att lämna några meddelanden för mig idag, för vet ni varför? Jag har ledigt!" Guden skrattade glatt. "Halleluja!" småsjöng Hermes med en seger gest innan guden vandrade ut genom dörren och skrattade muntert igen. Det lät som om han sa när han gick:

"Tur att det finns två av dem" och "Sa ju att det kommer att bli kul. För mig."

"Travis?", sa Connor till slut.

"Ja Connor?"

"Vi är körda."

"Jag vet Connor."

* * *

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska säga om din tajmning Percy, men jag vill att du ska vet att du gjorde mig stolt hur du stod upp för dig själv", sa Poseidon och stod framför en fontän med en staty i mitten som tycktes föreställa guden själv på ett mycket… intimt sätt.

Det här är en syn som han definitivt borde göra sitt bästa för at glömma, lovade Percy sig själv.

"Tack pappa", mumlade Percy när han väl fokuserade på havsgudens ord ordentligt och svalde ett par gånger. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Skulle han trots allt ha skaffat den där fisken och döpt den till mini Nemo i sin fars ära?

Poseidon nickade bara, som om han förstod hur han kände. "Det som du behöver göra idag är egentligen bara att lyssna på mitt folk och sedan se till att du hjälper dem med deras problem. Då och då så inkommer sådana dagar och jag såg helt enkelt till att, hm… flytta fram den lite."

"Så ska jag till ditt undervattenspalats?", frågade Percy. Han hade hört om det men själv, främst från Tyson, men aldrig varit där själv. Det såg ut som om det skulle ändras nu.

"Triton har lovat att han kommer att förklara mer ingående vad du ska göra när du väl är där", fortsatte Poseidon.

"Det låter bra", sa Percy och menade det verkligen.

Poseidon hummade instämmande. "För att få havets fulla respekt är jag tvungen att ge dig den här.

Poseidon tog upp en kedja med en mini treudd hängande ifrån.

Percy stirrade på den. Den såg ut att ha kostat trettiofem cent. Skulle den prydnadssaken ge honom havets respekt?

Poseidon måste ha uppfattat hans skeptiska känslor för han skrattade och plötsligt så förvandlades mini treudden till den treudden, inte bara en vanlig prydnadssak. Treudden såg nu ut som ett tre meter långt spjut av brons med grönt ljus som flimrade runt spetsarna.

Definitivt värt mer än trettiofem cent.

"Wow", mumlade Percy imponerat.

* * *

Självklart så satt hennes pappa på sin tron och latade sig i tronrummet samtidigt som hon hade sprungit runt i Olympos som en skrämd höna.

"Pappa", hälsade Thalia spänt.

"Dotter", svarade Zeus och såg något besvärad ut där han satt. Han reste sig sakta upp och krympte ner till en dödligs storlek och gick med samma långsamma steg fram till Thalia.

"Jag menade det jag sa igår. Jag är stolt över dig, Thalia", sa han sakta.

Thalia såg på honom under tystnad några sekunder. Det var inte så att hon inte ville göra de omkring henne stolta, men Zeus hade ignorerat henne under nästan hela hennes liv. Sen hade hon förvandlats till ett träd och när hon vaknade upp igen fick hon reda på Lukes förräderi och hon förväntades hjälpa olympierna – de som var orsakens till hennes död från början – utan så mycket som ett litet ord av vänlighet från deras sida.

Och så var det den här lilla detaljen om hennes bror.

Men långsamt så nickade Thalia och Zeus såg lättad ut. Hon var tvungen att glömma det förflutna och börja leva i nuet om hon skulle klara av att gå vidare med sitt liv, insåg Thalia.

"Förvänta dig inte att jag ska ge dig en kram bara", sa Thalia.

Hon blev förvånad när Zeus log och han såg plötsligt år yngre ut. "Du skulle inte vara min dotter om du gav dig så lätt."

Det var antagligen sant.

"Mina uppgifter", hostade Thalia.

"Just det", sa Zeus raskt och mer affärsmässigt. "Kom med här."

Thalia följde efter sin pappa med ett lättare hjärta. Tja, de var i krig båda internt och externt. Men det kändes som om allt var väl just nu i alla fall.

Framtiden kan bli fördömd för allt hon brydde sig om, det var nu som betydde någonting.

* * *

"Hur har de gått för er?", frågade Percy när han gick in i tronrummet.

Han fann att de andra halvgudarna redan var där. De hade bestämt att de skulle mötas upp här efter att de pratar med sina respektive föräldrar.

"Beckendorf?", sa Lee snarast och ignorerade Percys fråga. "Kan man försäkra en solbil? Och känner någon av er en riktigt bra advokat?"

Percy höjde ett ögonbryn mot honom. Den äldre pojken såg riktigt uppskakad ut och såg hoppfullt på Beckendorf i hopp på svar.

"Om det är den bil som jag tror du menar tror jag inte att det går", svarade den storvuxna pojken till sist och Lee suckade besviket. "Och, hm, nej, jag känner inte till nån advokat."

"Vi verkar inte vara de enda som har fallit på den mörkaste sidan av skuggan", muttrade Connor där han satt framför Hermes tron.

"Vad hände med er?", frågade Katie efter ett par sekunder när Connor hade sett sig förväntansfullt omkring, uppenbarligen väntat på att någon skulle fråga det.

"Arbete", svarade Travis föraktfullt för sin bror. "Massor av arbete."

De andra nickade vetande.

"Tja, jag kommer i alla fall att bli lägrets nya direktör", proklamerade Castor med ett brett leende.

"Vi ser nu på mr D jr", mumlade Travis till Connor som fnös. "Alla darra inför fasan av vinpojken."

"Jag är säker på att det ni pratar om är minst lika oviktigt som hur man planterar solrosorna så att de får så mycket näring och fiber som möjligt", muttrade Katie.

Bröderna var förbryllade över hennes svar så att de tog dem ett par sekunder innan de förstod vad, eller kanske vem hon syftade på.

"Ingen kan säga att det inte har varit en händelselös dag i alla fall", sa Percy till sist. "Men jag antar att vi ses ikväll då."

De andra halvgudarna nickade och sa deras hejdå.

Lee stönade plötsligt när han såg på sitt armbandsur. "Jag skulle ha höjt solen… nu."

"Jag föreslår att du springer", sa Silena klokt

"Snabbt", avslutade Travis och Lee tog fart. De andra tog deras avgång i en långsammare takt. Vad hade de för brådska? De var gudar nu.


	3. Anpassningar till det oanpassningsbara

**Reviews svar:**

 **Frida:** Hej igen och tackar för att du tyckte att kapitlet blev bra : ) och självklart kan jag kalla dig för Frida, inga problem ^^  
Som svar på dina frågor: japp, Olympiernas makt kommer att begränsas till en vanlig halvguds makt, även om de sedan då kommer att kunna ändra tillbaka till gudar igen när dagen är över. Jag hade tänkt mig att det skulle vara från alls synvinklar, det lutar åt det just nu. Jag vet inte om gudarna kommer att få ett "helt" kapitel men de kommer att få en egen bit åtminstone, alltså där jag har en horizontal line mellan deras synvinklar. Om jag förklarade det dåligt så får du hojta till och jag ska försöka att förklara bättre när jag inte är lika trött, sorry. Men ack ja, mr D och hans härliga personlighet, men läs, så får du veta… dun, dun, dun… och ja, det kommer definitivt att vara synd om resten av halvgudarna som är på lägret. Haha, jag ser tydligt från mitt inre öga Artemis hat mot alla män i lägret…

PS. förra kapitlet som var för en vecka sedan sa jag att jag trodde att jag skulle bli färdig med lägret läser tills idag, men på grund av olika händelser i livet och att jag är dödstrött just nu sedan jag varit uppe sedan fem i morse så kommer den uppdateringen att dröja tills i helgen tyvärr… finner det ytterst sorligt själv eftersom att jag vill komma igång med den på allvar men jag bestämde mig då för att publicera detta istället eftersom det redan var färdigt.

Men i alla fall, ha det bra Frida  
-Aveline

* * *

AN: som en liten påminnelse - en horizontal line betyder att historien skiftar läge och/eller perfektiv.

* * *

"Vet ni var vi är?" frågade Zeus till sist efter att det känt som om de hade vandrat runt i denna fördömda skog i flera timmar.

"Jag sa ju att vi inte skulle ha gått med på detta", muttrade Athena och drog frustrerat bort några kvistar som hade fastnat i sitt hår.

Fast det var försent att vända tillbaka nu, insåg alla gudar med en stött. De måste ta sig igenom den här dagen.

"Lee är sen", konstaterade Apollon och försökte se sig omkring i beckmörkret. "Hur kan människor gå omkring med en sån här svag syn egentligen?"

"De verkar överleva, något som du nu också måste anpassa dig till, broder", sa Artemis som ljudlöst hade dykte upp på sin brors högra sida.

Apollon skulle senare förneka det lilla ljud som han hade utbrustit när hans syster plötsligt hade dykt upp bredvid honom och sa i stället: "Men hur är det tänkt att vi ska ta oss till lägret i mörkret? Jag kan inte se en meter framför mig."

Hermes suckade längst bak bland gudarna. "Så mörkt är det inte. Det är bara att fortsätta framåt. Om vi hade varit halvgudar på riktigt så skulle vi ha lite och inget val än att fortsätta framåt."

De andra gudarna bearbetade och tog in hans ord sakta.

"Men vi är ju inte halvgudar", påpekade Afrodite och sa det som hade varit på de andras sinnen. "Jag vägrar att gå ett steg till tills någon anständigt kommer och hämtar oss."

Demonstrativt så satte gudinnan sig på en sten i närheten där de andra gudarna hade stannat.

Grenarna på träden tycktes böja sig ner över de odödliga – som nu inte var så odödliga längre - och vinden tjöt i deras öron oavbrutet och hejdade sig inte ens för växtligheterna som var runt dem.

"Och vem räknar du som anständig?", morrade Ares. "Jag skulle göra ett dubbelt så bra jobb som någon annan att ta dig till lägret."

Hefaistos fnös högljutt och Ares blängde irriterat på honom. "Du kanske tror att du är något men-"

Krigsgudens ord avbröts av ett högt och genomträngande morr som skar genom vinden mycket mer effektivt än vad en vass kniv kunde ha lyckats med.

Vad var det?", frågade Demeter och trampade av och an oroligt på samma ställe.

"Det, kära syster", sa Hades sakta där han lugnt hade lutat sig emot ett träd och hans mörka ögon glimmade olycksbådande, "var en helveteshund."

"En helveteshund", upprepade Demeter blankt.

"Ja du vet, tänker som rakblad och klor så vassa att kan tränga igenom människokött på mindre än ett par sekunder. Är du inte bekant med dem?", sa Hades milt.

"Sluta att skrämmas, Hades", morrade Zeus. "Alla här vet vad en helveteshund är."

"Då ska du veta att de jagar och dödar halvgudar. Det vill säga att den där som vi hörde inte kommer att vara ett undantag för oss. Om vi vill leva till morgondagen så borde vi ta oss till Halvblodslägret. Nu!"

"Vi vet inte ens vilken riktning som lägret ligger åt", påpekade Athena buttert.

"Det skulle vara bra om din vishet för en gångs skull bestämde sig för att visa sig", muttrade Poseidon.

Athenas ögon tycktes skjuta blixtar mot havsguden. "Myror brukar genom regel bygga deras myrstack åt söder. Vi måste hitta ett myrstack och sen så vet vi vart norr – och lägret – ligger någonstans."

Afrodite gav uppgav ett upprört skrik. "Om du tror att jag tänker krypa runt här och leta efter myrstack så har du i högsta grad fel, din besserwisser!"

Mer morr.

"Jag tänker i alla fall inte stanna här", konstaterade Athena bistert. "Men du kan göra som du vill."

Afrodite blängde envist på marken.

"Vid mitt namn", muttrade Hermes. "Var inte dum. Kom nu."

De före detta gudarna började att gå åt en riktning på må få och hoppades att helveteshunden inte var åt det hållet.

Afrodite stod obestämt kvar. "Åhh, vänta på mig!" Hon sprang efter så gott som hon kunde i högklackat.

"Hur kommer det säg att hennes hår ser underbart ut fast att vi har klampat runt i skogen i en evighet", mumlade Apollon för sig själv.

"Jag använder rätt hårinpackning", svarade kärleksgudinnan enkelt. "Jag kan dela med mig av det om du vill."

De andra gudarna stirrade på henne.

"Vad?", frågade Afrodite irriterat. "Det är inte mitt fel att era hår är hopplösa fall."

"Så du menar att du har burit med dig en hårinpacknings flaska vem vet hur många kilometer?", sa Zeus troget.

"Och vad är fel med det", försvarade Afrodite sig och tog fram en glasflaska inlindat i flera lager av bomull. 'För gudomligt hår. Fungerar i alla åldrar', läste gudinnan. "Visst låter det bra?"

"Så kan jag verkligen få låna den?", undrade Apollon hoppfullt.

"Vad är det med er och ert hår?", muttrade Hermes. "Hm, jag kanske kan använda mig av det i framtiden…"

Plötsligt så hördes ett högt skall och något kom ut rusande från skuggorna. Av bandning av tänder och klor var allt som de före detta gudarna hann se innan Athena kastade sig fram mot hårinpackningsflaskan som Afrodite fortfarande höll i.

Med stor skicklighet så kastade visdomens gudinna flaskan rakt mot monstret.

"Nej!", tjöt Afrodite.

De andra var helt säkra på att hon skulle kasta sig på Athena men Afrodite rusade rätt förbi den andra gudinnan rakt mot helveteshunden.

"Du kan inte få den!", ropade hon och gav sig in i kampen.

De andra stod stumt bredvid och såg på.

"Du visste att det där skulle hända, eller hur?", sa Hera till slut.

Athena nickade. "Har ni aldrig sett henne slås? Hon är som en jäkla förstörarmaskin med rosa målade manikyr naglar."

"Jag har inte sätt det förrän nu", sa Dionysos sakta. "Aj, det måste ha gjort ont."

"För hunden", mumlade Hades faktiskt överraskad på riktigt.

"Sikta på ögonen!", ropade Athena. "Afrodite, monstret sa till Apollon att ditt smink ser förskräckligt ut!"

"Den gjorde det inte!", flämtade Hermes.

"Självklart så gjorde den det inte", fnös Artemis. "De har aldrig träffats förut och hunden kan inte ens prata för Helios skull!"

* * *

"De är sena", anmärkte Pollux där han satt bredvid sin äldre tvilling runt det runda bordet där de förnärvarande spelade en omgång pinochle tillsammans med två andra osynliga spelare.

"Det verkar som det", instämde Castor distraherat.

"Ska vi vara oroliga?"

Tvillingarna delade en blick innan de båda skrattade.

"Nä." Lugnt så gick de två pojkarna tillbaka till deras spel.

* * *

Silena gick fram och tillbaka utanför tronrummet. Då och då kastade hon en blick på klockan på sitt armbandsur. Hon blev varje gång besviken och något förvånad när hon märkte att visarna knappt hade rört på sig.

"Vad är det du gör, egentligen?", frågade en röst bakom henne och Silena snurrade runt.

"Ehm, det är ganska så dumt, men jag måste bara gå här tills att klockan är halv sju. Ytterst långtråkigt faktiskt", svarade hon generat.

"Åh", mumlade Beckendorf. "Då har du kanske ingen lust att följa med mig till smedjan?"

"Nej!", nästan skrek Silena men tillade snabbt när Beckendorf såg besviken ut, "Jag menar, nej, jag skulle inte ha något emot det alls."

"Underbart", log Beckendorf. "Den här vägen då."

Hon följde efter honom, lättad över att slippa en sådan tråkig uppgift och försökte så gott det gick att ignorera fjärilarna som fladdrade runt i sin mage.

* * *

"Goda gudar. Goda gudar", mumlade Lee om och om igen. Han höll sina händer så hårt på raten att knogarna vitnade. Han var säker på att han aldrig mer skulle flyga efter det här. Försiktigt, rätt att han skulle flyga ur kurs, så kastade Lee en blick på GPs: en och såg att han flög något för långt norr ut.

Texas skulle få en mycket kallare morgon än vad de hade väntat.

Någonting smällde in i fram rutan och Lee hoppade till.

"Vad fan var det?", viskade han för sig själv och började att rita upp mardrömssensorer på vad som skulle händ om bilen plötsligt föll från himlen ner på den snabbt upphettade marken.

Det smällde till i rutan igen. Lees ögon smalnade och han spanade framåt. Någonting stämde inte.

Tack och lov för att han hade tillbringat timmar och timmar på bågskyttebannan och försöka att pricka små, små mål på hundratals meters avstånd. Utan det skulle han antagligen inte ha fått syn på det där _någonting_.

"Fåglar", muttrade Lee. "En jävla massa fåglar. De ska inte få sabotera denna fantastiska bil utan att jag sätter upp en kamp. Om de någonsin trodde det så ska jag vissa dem fel!" en viss vansinnig ton hade smugit sig in Apollons sons röst.

Inte för att han brydde sig om det då. Nej, han hade större problem att handskas med i det ögonblicket.

Försiktigt så släppte han taget med händerna om ratten och reste sig upp i sättet.

En röst i hans sinne tycktes viska: _"Nej, gör det inte! Det var precis det här pappa varnade dig om!"_

En annan röst kontrade: _"Att han inte skulle ge sig in i en kamp på liv och död med fåglar, menar du? Nja, ytterst tveksamt om det var det som pappa menade."_

 _Håll käften båda två_ , morrade Lee samtidigt som han tog upp sin pilbåge och balanserade på sättet med en stor skicklighet utan att falla ner i ett fall som utan tvekan skulle döda honom.

"När de kommer så kommer jag att vara bered", sa Lee för sig själv och balanserade tillbaka till förarsätet.

* * *

"I felt a great disturbance in the force, as if hundreds of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced", sa Travis plötsligt och såg upp från där han hade suttit och sorterat post.

"Ehm… okej…", sa Connor sakta. "Det där var ju så meningsfullt. Citerade du Star Wars?"

"Jag tror det", nickade Travis. "Men seriöst, jag kände verkligen så. Som att säga det var dagens viktigaste punkt."

"Du har läst för mycket. Det har snurrat till din hjärna", konstaterade Connor samtidigt som han reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. Han grimaserade när hans ben knakade i protest. "Kom igen. Det första mötet börjar om fem minuter."

Suckande så reste sig Travis också upp och följde efter sin bror medans han muttrade om hur han skulle tortera sin pappa när den här dagen äntligen skulle vara över.

"Jag är säker på att Kaos, universums skapare och början, har någonting bättre för sig än att lyssna på hur Hermes skulle kunna hänga från toppen av Empire State Building upp och ner från hans fötter, Travis", sa Connor blankt.

"Ingen frågade efter din åsikt", muttrade Travis upproriskt.

* * *

Percy stirrade. Och stirrade lite mer. Han skulle _inte_ förlora mot en halv-fisk. Även om halvfisken råkade vara hans bror.

"Du måste släppa ögonkontakt någon gång", hånade Triton. "Jag kan stå här för alltid. Jag kommer aldrig att dö. Om inte din egen uttråkning blir ditt fall, så blir det din dödlighet."

"Sluta med det där", muttrade Percy utan att bryta ögonkontakten. Att komma till Atlantis hade varit en häftig upplevelse, men tyvärr hade den erfarenheten dämpats av hans halvbrors närvara.

Ingen av historieböckerna nämnde att Triton var en total översittare. Inte häller så hade hans egen pappa visat den anständigheten.

Fan gudar. Fan halv-fiskar till brorsor till översättare gudar.

Percy skiftade sin vikt till sitt högra ben.

Triton gjorde samma sak.

De blängde på varandra under ytligare hela tio minuter.

Triton såg något till vänster när en dörr smälldes igen någonstans längre bort i korridoren.

"Aha!", utbrast Percy triumferande. "Jag vinner!"

"Jag blev distraherad", protesterade Triton genast.

Percy höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Plötsligt så började han att flina. "Du vet, du kanske gjorde så med mening."

"Va?", sa Triton stumt. "Är du knäpp?"

"Du ville helt enkelt inte att din lillebror skulle förlora. Så du offrade dig med flit", praktiskt taget spann Percy. Han trodde inte ett ord av vad hans själv sa, men det var kul att se Triton svettas.

"Du är galen", muttrade Triton. "Vad får dig att tro det? Det är lika galet som du!"

"Erkänn bara att du älskar mig så glömmer vi det här", skrattade Percy.

Triton blängde på honom. Hans gröna hud blänkte från korallernas reflektion. "Inte en chans. Jag hatar dig."

Percys ögon smalnade. "Du älskar att hata mig."

"Taget."

De skakade hand på det.

"Nu, kan du vissa mig till pappas tronsal?", undrade Percy.

"Det här betyder inte att jag har slutat att hata dig."

Percy ryckte bara på axlarna. Vad skulle man svara på det? Det var uppenbart att Triton inte hyste några varma känslor om honom, men om de skulle uthärda varandras sällskap under resten av dagen borde de nog minst kunna prata anständigt till varandra utan att avbrytas av stirrtävlingar mellan varandra.

* * *

"Hjälp! Hjälp! Snälla någon hjälp mig!"

"Ska ni inte göra någonting?", bad Will, en son till Apollon, stressat och såg fram och tillbaka mellan Castor och Pollux som fortfarande inte hade flyttat sig från bordet.

"Jag tror att det skulle vara klokt", sa Keiron som stod på verandan bredvid de andra.

"Jag skulle vilja ge avsluta det här partiet men, bara eftersom jag är så vänlig, så okej, skicka ut ett team efter det där", sa Castor. "Och någon ge mig en läsk!"

Will suckade tungt och gick två steg till en kylväska och hämtade Castors läsk.

"Du är läskigt lik mr D", sa han.

"Man tackar", strålade Castor glatt.

"Hjälp!"

"Och det behövs inte ett helt team. Det är bara en bruten nagel det handlar om", tillade Will muttrande.

"Det här är nog den första gången jag håller med en son till min bror", sa Artemis från sin plats vid verandan. "Och sluta att gnälla Afrodite! Du ska vara glad att det var din nagel och inte din arm som bröts. Att hoppa på en helveteshund så där…" gudinnan avslutade inte meningen utan skakade bara på sitt huvud.

Keiron harklade sig. "Om vi skulle kunna gå vidare."

"Hm, ja, självklart", svarade Castor. Han tog en djup klunk från sin läsk, satte näsan i luften och stirrade på gudarna som alla såg ganska så slitna ut. Deras kläder var smutsiga och håliga, deras hår toviga, de var så inte gudar som möjligt.

Castor suckade sedan tungt. "Äsch, jag måste väl säga det. Välkommen till Halvblodslägret. Sådärja. Vänta er inte att jag ska vara glad att se er, bara."

Som en person så vände sig de förre detta gudarna mot Dionysos som för närvarade såg längtandesfullt på cola light:en i Castors hand.

"Säg inte att Dionysos agerar så där", sa Zeus till sist.

"Han agerar inte sådär, mr Zeb ", sa Castor viktigt.

"Det är en lättnad", mumlade Zeus. "Och vad kallade du mig?"

"Det brukar vara värre", tillade Pollux glatt och ignorerade Zeus sista fråga. "Men det flesta brukar tänka så här: 'Utan pappa här på lägret så skulle vi vara glada, ha en större frihet och skapa världskatastrofer mycket oftare'.

"Åh gudar", muttrade Zeus tonlöst.

"Har jag inte alltid sagt att han tar det bästa besluten för alla närvarande", sa Poseidon ironiskt.

"Jag vill minnas att det var exakt så, broder", instämde Hades med samma oskyldiga ansiktsuttryck.

Zeus blängde irriterat på sina bröder. Vad visste det om att ta svåra beslut? De får säkert allting serverat på silver brickor av snygga betjänter. Bekvämt så valde han att ignorera att han själv brukade få det av Hebe och sedan Ganymedes.

"Era scheman", sa Castor och räckte fram en bunt med papper till Athena som tog emot dem. "Och snälla, försök att låta bli att bli lemlästade, galna eller döda. Jag orkar inte med så mycket pappersarbete. Ha en bra dag och allt det där. Nu, schasa iväg med er. Försvinn ur min åsyn innan jag förvandlar er till delfiner."

Gudarna gjorde sin väg ut och Keiron såg ursäktande på dem.

Inte för att de sinnade det. Nej, det var alldeles för upptagna med att blänga på Dionysos.

"Det där var så oprofessionellt", muttrade Athena.

"För att inte tala om oförskämt", tillade Demeter.

"Vi vet i alla fall vem pojken brås på", suckade Artemis.

Dionysos vandrade fram till de tre före detta gudinnorna. "Varför så långa i ansiktet? Det var fantastiskt gjort. Inte lika bra som jag skulle ha gjort det, men det var riktigt bra ändå!"

"Pappa", klagade Artemis. "Jag tror att han har druckit."

Zeus bara suckade. Varför, åh, varför, kunde inte deras familj ta sig igenom en dag utan problem?

"Titta, Arty", sa Apollon upphetsat och praktiskt taget studsade fram till sin syster. "Vi har samma schema. Visst är det underbart!"

Artemis såg på sin bror med något som liknade skräck i blicken. "Det måste ha blivit ett misstag", protesterade hon häftigt. "Det kan inte vara sant!"

"Jag är rädd att det inte är ett misstag", sa Athena sympatiskt. "Eftersom du inte har några barn här så var det ett självklart val att du i stället fick samma schema som din bror."

Artemis stönade och var fast besluten att inte hedra det med ett svar.

"Man känner verkligen samhörigheten här", insköt Hermes och dolde ett leende. "Jag förespår att vi alla kommer att sumpa den här dagen med hästlängder."

Sannerligen så var det inte långt ifrån deras nya verklighet.

Men låt oss härnäst ta en titt på vad våra favorit före detta halvgudar håller på med.


End file.
